More Than Just Friends
by Fairy x Hunter
Summary: Best friend. Is that all he can be for her? Or can he be more? If he wants to be more, he has to do it fast because she has an idea in plan... And he knows he doesn't like it, one bit...
1. Chapter 1

**I tell you, I pitty Natsu here! Why am I so mean to him in my stories? X3 Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**~~~~~ More Than Just Friends ~~~~~**

Lucy sighed. It was a beautiful summer day but she didn't seem to enjoy it. It was cloudy day, making it cooler than a normal summer day. The trees also helped with the shading, making it comfy and cozy—not to mention lazy and sleepy, but that's my thought! There was a lake a few yards away, making it the scenery beautiful. There were flowers which were falling from trees, the birds chirping as they ventured out in the open to find food, and the harmless animal—like butterflies, rabbits, birds, squirrels et cetera—playing out in the open field. The tall grass and the small and still weak trees danced in the wind as it blew them.

Lucy groaned as she rolled over, and she was now lying on her back. "I'm so _bored_!" She complained.

Natsu, Lucy's best friend, laughed. 'You are so weird." He said. "It's an awesome day!" He stood up and went in front of her. He gestured his hands to their surroundings.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "There is nothing in the world I can do!" She said sounding as bored as ever. "We've already fished—and you only caught boot—we've already tried collecting fruits—and I fell—we've already tried hunting animals—which went completely wrong when a raccoon attacked you—we've already read as many books as we can—and you threw my favorite one in the water—we've already—"

"I get it already!" He cut off her midsentence. "Isn't there at least one thing we haven't did?"

Lucy thought for a while and smirked. Uh-oh… Natsu thought. This is _not_ a good sign. One time, when Lucy did the same face, she accidentally put him in the hospital for _weeks_.

Lucy laughed. "Don't worry! That won't happen again!' She said.

"Really? Are you sure you don't want me to get a safety helmet or first aid kit?" He asked. "Anything?"

"No." She pouted.

He sighed. "Okay… But don't say I didn't warn you!" He said and ran his hand through his hair. 'So, what do you want to do? Wait—does it involve me?'

Lucy grinned. "You are the main character of this tale!" She said.

He groaned. "What do you want from me, woman?"

"It depends," She said. "Are you up to the challenge?" She smiled evilly.

He rolled his eyes. "Do I have a choice?"

"No." Lucy chirped. "This is the most daring, challenging…" She examined him. "And quite impossible thing ever!"

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Impossible? I am _not_ impossible!"

"Whatever.' She replied. 'So, are you sure?"

"You bet I am!"

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"Yes, yes! Now spill the beans!"

Lucy blinked her eyes. "What beans? I don't have any!"

"Lucy!"

"Fine," She said. "We are going to…"

Suspense~

**BOOM! XD I didn't complete it! YES! MY FIRST EVER CLIFFHANGER! I think… X3 Tell me what ya think! X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Hallo! Anyong! Konnitchiwa! Bonjour! Hola! Aloha! I don't know in Filipino… XD I know what you think… "WHAT THE F MAN!" I'm bored. XD DON'T LOOK AT ME! XD On with the story!**

**~~~~~ Chapter 2 ~~~~~**

"Fine," She said. "We are going to get you a girl!"

Natsu turned pale. "Say what?'

"That would be the most wicked thing ever! I get a plan for my novel, I get to be not bored, you won't get lonely and annoying when I'm abroad, _and_ I get a new friend to girl talk with! I also get to be a match-maker which has been my dream when I was small!" Her eyes twinkled with excitement.

Natsu tried to smile. Well, tried to. "T-That's great…"

This did not go unnoticed by Lucy. She frowned. "What's wrong? Is there a flaw in my plan?"

"Umm… No!" Natsu said. "Nothing at all it's just that…"

_I'm in love with you…_ He wanted to say. But he couldn't. He didn't have the courage too. But it seemed Lucy didn't really think about this. She was a person who was usually all cheerful and bright. _Think of the present, not the future! _That's what she used to say. I guess she's still the same old Lucy. He thought.

"Tell me!" She whined, tugging his hand. He couldn't tell her that. He didn't want to ruin the friendship they had now. What would happen if she didn't return the same feeling? She'd never think of him the same way again! And he couldn't take that big of a risk.

"Nah, it's okay. Nothing will go wrong…" _Except that there might never be an us anymore._

Lucy gave him a funny look. "You're weird sometimes, you know that?"

He gave a small smile. "You too, weirdo." He stood up and held out a hand to her. _At least she's still close to me. I can still hold her hand and visit her._ He thought. "Come one."

She took the hand and stood up too. She dashed towards a house that was just above a hill. A few meters from here I guess. "Race you to your house!"

When Natsu heard the word "Race" he started running. "No fair! You got a head start!" He complained. "And it's my house!"

Lucy laughed. The laugh that made his stomach got all flustered. The one he would call music to his ears. "My best friend lives there!"

_Best friend._ He slowed down unconsciously. _Best friend._ The word ringed his ears. _Best friend_. That's all he'll ever be to her. Lucy stopped her tracks as she saw Natsu stopping.

"Natsu!"

He snapped out of his thoughts. He saw Lucy calling for him. "Huh?"

"Why'd you stop?" She pouted.

"Umm… I just… I have to go to the bathroom!" He lied. _Best friend_. He couldn't tell her what he felt…

Natsu stepped out of the bathroom door where he was "doing his thing." He saw Lucy's sleeping body on his bed with a notebook on her hand.

Natsu walked over her and looked at her sleeping face. He touched her with the back of his hand and she moaned. "Natsu…"

_Best friend_. He shook his head. She's just clueless. She always was. He said to himself.

He looked at the notebook in her hand. He quietly got it and looked at it up close. It was the notebook when they were small. He saw her carrying this since the first day they met. I guess she found it again and wanted to read. He thought.

He started reading from the day they first met…

_May 28, X773_

They were 6 years old when they met. Today was the day they met, not the year—the month and date. He smiled.

_There was this pink-haired guy I met in the forest of one of my neighbors. I guess he lived there. His name was Natsu. When I told him my name, he called me Luigi. That was so annoying!_

He chuckled to himself. He never told anyone, but since the first time they met, he always thought Lucy was cute. Mostly when he gets annoyed.

_And when he gets' it right, he says 'Luce' instead of 'Lucy'. He is such a weirdo! But he is so cute! Like how he always wear that scarf!_

Natsu froze. What did she say? He asked himself. She thought I was cute? She thought I was cute. She thought I was cute! _Best friend_. Keep a hold of yourself. He thought. That was—what? 11 years ago! But… _Best friend_.

_He also has friends with him. I think they were Erza and Gray. Erza has scarlet hair! She is nice and pretty, but she can be really scary! Gray… He is just weird. He always walks around in his boxers. But I thought it was kind of funny._

Natsu flinched. I'm just as good as that bastard Gray! I'm actually better! He thought. He continued reading, though he knew most of these. He stopped at one page.

_Natsu is just so nice and sweet! He's my best friend. My night in shining armor, maybe. But I don't consider him as my prince charming._

Ouch. Natsu thought. What does she mean by that? Am I not fit enough to be one? But he forced himself to read more.

_Nope, he's more like the dragon that kidnaps the princess._

What does that suppose to mean?

_Except that, he's a nice one. I really like him. I wonder what he'll be to me in the future…_

Natsu's face turned crimson. What will he be to her? She really likes him? He closed the notebook with a quick slam. He read enough for the day. Instead of putting it back with Lucy, he slid it in his bag that was beside his bed—he was just in time, because Lucy began to stir.

She opened her eyes showing her chocolate orbs. She yawned and sat up, scratching her eyes. "Natsu, how long was I out?" She asked. Lucy completely forgot about the notebook.

Natsu shrugged. "I just came." He lied. Wow, how many times have he lied in one day? 3 times, maybe?

Lucy looked at her watch and her eyes grew wide with horror. "Oh my gosh… I'M LATE!" She screamed and grabbed her bag which was at the foot of Natsu's bed. "Sorry, Natsu! I gotta go!"

As soon as she was out, Natsu sighed and tried to sleep. It was pretty late out. For a full 10 minutes, he struggled. Then he realized; he can't sleep at all. He got up and got the notebook out of the bag unconsciously. He tried opening the last page and that caught his eyes.

_My dream is to be a match-maker. So I thought, why not try Natsu out? He's hopeless, I know. But if I achieved, that would be a giant goal!_

What does she mean, "Hopeless"?

_Lisanna Strauss_

_I'll try Lisanna first! She's a really nice friend! And I knew her since kinder garden, and what I learned so far, is she's one of Natsu's closest friend. Also the longest!_

He turned pale. What are you up to this time, Lucy? He asked himself looking at the door where Lucy has vanished. _Best friend_. Right. It all came back to him now. Note to self: Stay away from Lisanna.

He turned the next page and what he saw was not too good for his mental health. Nothing green minded. It was just doodles of… is that Gray? And guess what, SHE HAS HIS PICTURE IN HER NOTEBOOK! What had happened to Lucy? For Mavis' sake, it's GRAY! Did she actually like him when they were young? Gray wasn't only his frenemy. He's also his rival now.

_Best friend_. Whatever. He's going to get her, and there'll be no one there to stop him. Not even Gray Fullbuster…

**Oh My Gosh! What a twist in the story! XD You never expected this, did you? I didn't, too! Anyway, see you next time! X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with a new chapter in hand! I don't know what's happening, so I am also excited to see what is going on in this story! And for those who are awaiting my other stories, I'm... Uh... Working on it! Yes, I am. XP Anyway, don't wanna make a long A/N. Again. XD Oh, and um... I guess i should say sorry for not uploading for months! I have no excuse, actually... Summer started weeks ago... GOMENAZAI! SORRY!**

**~~~ Chapter 3 ~~~**

The next day, Lucy visited Natsu's house early in the morning. Around 5 am.

She left her hair with only a headband. She wore a loose white shirt, with a gray inner shirt. She had dark blue shorts that reached below her hips, and she wore gray sneakers.

"Natsu, wake up!" Lucy chirped as she jumped on top of him in his bed. "Wake up, Natsu!"

Natsu groaned. "Get off of me, woman!" He screamed beneath his pillow which was covering his head.

"Yes I am, obviously, female. Now, come on!"

Natsu turned to one side, and Lucy fell to the floor with a yelp.

Lucy lost her patience and got a pillow and started hitting him with it. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Natsu got irritated and screamed, "I'm up! I'm up! Stop that!" Natsu rubbed his eyes which were a bit blurry. "What are you? My alarm clock?"

Lucy stuck her tongue out. "You're not as bright in the morning!"

"What time is it?"

"5o'clock." Lucy answered, almost immediately.

"WHAT?!" Natsu asked bewildered. "WHO WAKES UP AT 5o'clock IN THE MORNING, AT SUMMER TIME?!"

"Me." Lucy answered. "Every day,"

Natsu groaned. "Good night!" he said then fell back to his bed.

Lucy pouted. "Come on! Don't be such a baby!"

"You're the one to talk!" he retorted.

Lucy sighed. "I guess I should call Erza—"

Natsu immediately jump of his bed and did his happiest, nervous smile ever. "Why do you need to call her? You don't have to!"

Lucy smiled in triumph. "Get dressed, bed head. We're meeting them at 8."

"Who meets at 8?!"

"Us."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said then went in the bathroom.

He came out minutes later, wearing a plain black shirt and a white hoodie. He wore black cargo pants and white shoes.

When they went out after Natsu said goodbye, they saw Lucy's car and Lucy drove.

A few minutes later, they finally reached the cafe.

"Hmm... I guess we came earlier than expected." Lucy said.

Natsu yawned. "You think?!"

"Oh, come on. At least we get to drink some food while we're at it!" Lucy pointed out.

Natsu grunted. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Oh. We're going to an amusement park. But the reason—it's a secret." She giggled. "Gray planned everything. He's so sweet—even to you. And you'll know why later on…"

"Right; Gray…" Natsu mumbled, memories from yesterday flooding in his mind. "So, Lucy, what do you think of Gray? Anything special? Hmm?" Natsu pressured, raising a brow at her.

Lucy just tilted her head quizzically. "Well, he's smarter than you, that's what." She laughed, as Natsu furrowed his brows. "He may be the number 1 heart throb in school with lots of dates in the waiting line, and one extremely jealous stalker." She added.

"Who is the 'extremely jealous stalker' you're talking about? Do I know her? You know, really, really well?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know if you know her 'really, really well'. Her name's Juvia Lockser. You know, swim team champion?" Lucy answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing." Natsu said, glad that stalker wasn't someone he 'really, really knows'. "Hey, Lucy. Ever crushed on someone in childhood?"

Lucy's face turned pink a bit—or was it in his head? She faced away and stuttered, "N-No one!" she blurted out.

Natsu's face had a twinge of bitterness and shock. _'Is she really _lying_ to me right now?' _he asked himself. He changed his face to innocence once again, and pursued with his attemps. "How many?"

Lucy sighed. Natsu knew how to tell when she was lying or not. She was really that obvious. "2, maybe?"

'_Two?'_ Natsu wondered. _'If Gray is one of them, who is the other?'_ "Do I know both?"

"Yes, actually. You know both pretty well." She replied, giggling when she said he knew them both pretty well. "You could say, you are with one of them since, like, forever." She turned a bit pink.

"Um… You had a crush on yourself?" Natsu asked, bewildered.

"What—no!" Lucy answered faceplaming.

"My parents?! Lucy, were you _sick_?"

"The hell—no!"

"… Wendy, my little sister? Lucy… Are you _lesbian_?"

"NO!"

"Well, then wh—"

"We're here." A voice said. It was Erza's. Behind her was Gray, smiling in triumph.

"Hey, Erza; hello, Gray." Lucy greeted, smiling at both, and hurriedly went by there side—beating around the bush of Natsu's little question.

Natsu sighed. "I still don't get what's special about today."

Gray snickered. "I can't believe you forgot your most important time of the year, loser." He said, casually, earning a glare from Natsu.

"Gray, don't be too harsh on Natsu today." Erza demanded.

Natsu gave Erza a weird look. "What's happening today?"

"You'll find out soon…" Gray and Lucy said with an amused look in their smile. Well, whatever this was, Natsu did not like being the odd one out…

**. . .**

**I DON'T CARE, I LOVE IT! XD LOL I AM FINALLY DONE! :D :D :D YOU GOTTA HATE AND LOVE ME AT THE SAME TIME! BECAUSE…**

**I need help in inspiration… -.- ANYWAY, 2 DOWN, 6 TO GO! NEXT STORY: IM IN LOVE WITH MY EX! Hope you get to read that! :D**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please review how it was (sorry if it sucks)! Ciao~**


End file.
